Harry Potter and The Twilight of Life
by dragonixpotter7
Summary: Historia inspirada en Harry Potter and The Twilight of Life de jakstar Harry es maldecido por voldermort como acto final, el deja el mundo mágico para encontrar su camino. Harry/jane/leah pareja.


Historia inspirada en **Harry Potter and The Twilight of Life** de jakstar Harry es maldecido por voldermort como acto final, el deja el mundo mágico para encontrar su camino. Harry/jane/leah pareja

 **Capítulo 1**

Carlisle y Esme Cullen estaban corriendo por el bosque para caza habitual, fue una sorpresa que su enfrentamiento con los Volturi resultara sin desarmamiento de sangre. Esto hacia muy feliz a la pareja, ya que toda su familia se encontraba completa, decidieron de caza para celebrar este acontecimiento ya que no llegaron a salir mucho, por si solos.

Acaban de terminar de cazar a un par de leones de montaña, cuando ambos sintieron que eran observador, sabían que algo mucho más grande y peligrosos que ellos los estaba cazando.

Sientes eso, ¿no? – pregunto Esme

Si, querida, percibes de donde viene- pregunto Carlisle

¿Qué piensas que es?- dijo la vampira después de tanto problemas que la familia había tenido no podía culparse por ser tan paranoica.

No lo, se siente diferente a todo lo que sentido, casi huele como los lobos pero muchas dulce, es diferente-

Se lo quieres decir, pero también percibo olor a fuego-

Ambos se encontraban mirando todo a su alrededor, na sabían qué hacer con este nuevo ser, muchas posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza. Ambos se quedaron boquiabierto a ver una criatura tan hermosa, más v grande que los lobos del Quileute, tan blanco como nieve; sin embargo tenia cierto brillo como una perla, su pelaje tenia patrones de alas a los lados, con ojos como un esmeralda ese verde nunca antes visto en toda sus largas vida. Carlisle se puso en posición de ataque para darle a Esme la oportunidad de escapar; pero Esme hizo algo inesperado.

Hola- dijo sumisamente al lobo delante de ella, Carlisle se encontraba sorprendido por la tranquila y naturalidad, el lobo se acercó a la vampira mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

No queremos hacerte daño- dijo el vampiro rubio

Nosotros no te lastimaremos, venimos a cazar para celebrar una batalla sin pérdidas de vidas

El lobo cambio su postura relajando su postura ante la mención de no pérdidas de vidas, Esme se acercó un poco y alargo su mano el lobo la olio.

Tu eres mucho más grande que los otros lobos que conocemos ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Esme

El lobo resoplo ante la mención de otros lobos con la espalda recta los miro como si estuviera examinando su alma parecía no tener miedo de ellos su acerco y a la vampira y empezó a caminar con ellos – ven con nosotros, somos amigos de personas como tú-

El trio camino de regreso a la casa, los vampiros se sorprendieron de como el nuevo lobo se mantuvo a su paso sin problemas. Incluso los lobos de tribu tenían problemas para mantener a su paso algunas veces.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la casa los demos vampiros oyeron como se detuvieron el lobo se puso tenso, como si se prepara para atacar o defenderse de cualquier amenaza.

Por favor – dijo Esme – solo danos la oportunidad de explicarle a los demás-

El lobo se movió hacia la línea de los árboles y desapareció entre las sombras sorprendiendo a los dos vampiros, incluso con todos sus sentidos no era capaz de sentirlo donde se habría ido. Pronto los demás vampiros salieron.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Emmett

Todos los demás estaban observando a los alrededores, tratando de encontrar que fue lo que habían escuchado.

Quiero que todos permanezcan completamente inmóvil- dijo Carlisle .Cuando todo el mundo se quedó estático a excepción de Jacob, que no podía quedarse igual que los vampiros.

Ya puedes salir nadie te hará daño- dijo Esme- te prometo que nadie te hará daño-

Los vampiros y el cambiaforma se sorprendieron al escuchar un gruñido que venía alrededor de los bosques. Todo el mundo ubico la dirección del sonido, a Carlisle no estaba contento con lo que está prometiendo su pareja, pero ya no podía hacer nada, todos estaban a la espero mirando el bosque, cuando salió a la luz, todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento al ver al lobo más hermoso que había visto en sus largas vidas.

El lobo salió a paso ligero a la expectativa del resto un poco cohibido, esto hizo pensar que de pronto el lobo había sido maltratado anteriormente. El vampiro más viejo pudo decir que todas las mujeres estaban bastante prendidas por la majestuosidad del animal, los chicos eran más reservados, Jacob lo vio cambio a su forma de lobo para intentar comunicarse con él.

No puedo percibir nada de el- dijo Jacob una vez que volvió a su forma de humano

Yo tampoco- dijo Edward – puede sentir que él está ahí; pero no puedo leer sus pensamientos-

Y yo no percibo absolutamente nada- dijo Jasper con asombro

El lobo les gruño a todos, ellos entendieron que el lobo comprendía lo que estaban intentado hacer , la más joven de la familia se acercó al lobo mientras – usted nos entiende, verdad- dijo Renesme el lobo asintió y ella continuo con entusiasmo – eres tan hermoso mama, ¿podemos quedárnoslo? Por favor –

El lobo resoplo ante la pregunta de la niña y se sentó a observar a los demás, ellos empezaron a debatir yo que iban hacer con el lobo. Los vampiros estaban sorprendidos que no apestara como los lobos de Quileute, Jacob – no huele como nosotros eso es seguro- estaban tan absortos en estas conversación que no prestaron atención a lo que estaba haciendo la pequeñas hibrida.

Eres tan lindo- dijo Renesmee haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, ella se encontraba arrodillada mientras acariciaba al lobo detrás de sus orejas, su lomo y todos vieron como el lobo comenzó a mover su cola de un lado a otro.

Las chicas sus arrullaron y sonrieron mientras que todos los chicos estar en estado de stock y la pequeña hibrida estaba sonriendo y lo abrazo por el cuello. – cariño estas teniendo cuidado de no apretar demasiado duro - dijo bella

No mamá lo siento lo olvide- dijo apenada la pequeña

¿Cómo lo apretaste como los haces con nosotros o como abrazas al abuelo Charlie?- pregunto bella

Como lo hago contigo y papa- dijo Renesmee ella miro el suelo y comenzó a llorar

Está bien cariño- dijo Edward – no le hiciste daño-

Todos se quedaron mirando como el lobo comenzó a lamer las lágrimas de Renesmee, ella comenzó a reír y le echo los brazos alrededor de cuello del lobo y lo que más los asombro a todos es que el lobo se levantó y la arrojo de tal manera que quedo en la espalda del lobo y comenzó a salta y a trotar tratando de divertir a la niña, esta comenzó a reír.

Bueno creo tenemos una mascota- dijo Esme muy feliz cuando el lobo se detuvo y gruño – perdón , es decir un nuevo amigo entonces – dijo un mirando el lobo

El lobo asintió su cabeza, con la niña encima de él jugando con su pelaje, Jacob realmente estaba celoso de nuevo lobo. Le tomo unos poco minutos cargar a Renesme fuera de la espalda del lobo para sentarla en su regazo , la niña hizo una mala por que la habían alejado de su nuevo amigo, sin embargo el lobo blanco vino y le lamio la cara.

Todo el mundo volvió a la casa, el lobo comenzó a ir de nuevo al bosque- para dónde vas ahora eres nuestro invitado por favor pasa- dijo Esme al lobo, el lobo se caminó lentamente hasta la casa vio el tapete en la entrada y limpio sus patas cosa que sorprendió a todos y con mucho sigilo camino y vio toda la casa, todo el mundo estaba quieto mientas el lobo se acostumbraba a su nuevo entorno.

¿Qué es él?- Edward le pregunto a Carlisle- parece al menos tan fuerte como nosotros , pero nunca he visto un lobo como él-

He oído hablar algo parecido; sin embargo no está actuando según lo que dicen que es- dijo Carlisle

¿Qué has oído?- pregunto Rosalie

Bueno ya sabes que no somos las únicas criaturas sobrenaturales por ahí- todos estaban prestando atención a lo que iba decir – hay otro mundo ahí fuera donde la magia es real y hay otros monstruos, este otro mundo tiene un par de verdaderos inmortales . Uno se conoce como las aves fénix criaturas de la luz y por otro lado el lobo fénix que son todo lo contrario, este lobo parece uno, pero no actúa como uno-

Él es completamente seguro a nuestro alrededor- dijo Alice

Estas segura- pregunto Edward

Cuando Alice asintió con la cabeza, todo el mundo dejo escapar un suspiro , el lobo hizo un sonido de toz que sonaba como si estuviera riendo. Esto hizo que Renesmee riera, la familia se fue al comedor a seguir con sus conversaciones.

Después de un tiempo la familia se fue al comedor dejando a Renesme con el lobo cuando volvieron encontraron una de las escenas más lindas, todos vieron que la pequeña estaba acostada en el suelo mientras dormía al lado de su nuevo amigo abrazada al lobo que usaba como almohada. Todas las mujeres sonrieron, bella intento cargar a Renesmee, cuando el lobo gruño dormido y ella decidió dejarla dormir allí donde estaba.

Toda la familia siguió con su rutina, Esme prepara el desayuno para su nieta que ya venía hablando con su nuevo amigo, la pequeña se sentó en su silla mientras el lobo se sentó en el piso- buenos días, querida- dijo Esme colocando el plato de salchichas y huevo , un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada- no creas que me olvidado de ti – dijo colocando un plato de costillas para el lobo en el piso.

Renesmee se quedó hablando con su abuela, mientras los demás hacían sus labores diarias, el lobo después de comer salió de la casa, cuando escucharon un pequeño trueno, todos salieron de la casa y no había rastro del lobo, todos miraban por todas partes y oliendo para ver donde estaba, la pequeña pregunto – mamá donde está el lobo- bella miro a su esposo y suspiro – no sé dónde está- y comenzó a lloraba y Edward trato de consolar, pero nada parecía calmarla, lloro durante unos minutos hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, todo oyeron una pequeña grieta, a las afuera de la casa y escucharon como algo tocaba la puerta y la rasgara, esto hizo que Nessie saliera corriendo a abrir la puerta para ver a su nuevo amigo y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Parece que no se fue- dijo Esme

Algo poco común sucedió el lobo levanto los ojos haciendo una expresión con sus ojos "como no me digas", esto hizo pensar a los integrantes que era realmente inteligente, muy inteligente.

Entonces ¿cómo debemos llamarlo?- pregunto rose

Que tal esponjoso- dijo Emmett el lobo rodo lo ojos y gruño

Ese no le gusto- dijo Esme – ¿entonces cómo debemos llamarte?-

El lobo se puso de pie y salió al patio, con su pata dibujo un rayo – esto es tan extraño- dijo Emmett – te llamas bolt- el lobo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y el levanto la pata y la bajo mostrando el rayo dos veces, todos los vampiros estaban confundidos tratando de adivinar el nombre del lobo, hasta que Nessie empezó a reírse.

¿No ves?- dijo – está muy claro él se llama lightning ¿no es así? -

Lightning asintió con la cabeza y le lamio la cara. Nessie rio y los vampiros se pusieron alrededor del lobo blanco y la hibrida. – Bueno ya tenemos un nombre para nuestro nuevo amigo- dijo Esme.

Después de ese día, los Cullen se habían acostumbrado a tener a lightning a su alrededor, paso su tiempo alrededor de Renesmee o del resto de la familia después de un mes parece que lightning comenzó a llevarse bien con Jacob, no fue sino un día que los Cullen se enteraron que lightning era especial. Toda la familia Cullen salió al pueblo hacer algunos recados y Jacob fue estaba con la manada. Edward le había dicho a la familia que Nessie que está bien si se queda con lightning, que el confiaba en el lobo.

Los se fueron a jugar en bosque persiguiéndose el uno al otro, Nessie se sorprendió cuando lightning se detuvo de repente y gruño mirando a un lado del bosque y corrió hacia ella, instintivamente abrazo por el cuello al lobo y el lobo la monto en su espalda comenzando a correr al lado opuesto de la casa, la hibrida agarro fuertemente el pelaje blanco del lobo, volteo a ver qué pasaba y vio a docenas de vampiros detrás de ellos persiguiéndolos.

Un grito resonó en todo Forks y cada uno de los Cullen escucho e hizo que todos empezaran a corren al lugar de donde provenía el grito. Alice saco su celular y llamo a Jacob ya que él estaba más cerca, la manada ya había escuchado y se encontraba lista para ir ayudar.

Tanto lo Cullen como la manada llegaron a mismo tiempo para ver a lightning y Renesme, que se encontraban muy cerca del acantilado, además se fijaron que lo estaban haciendo a propósito. Renesmee estaba muy asustada en este punto. Sabía dónde estaban cerro los ojos esperando pero se sorprendió cuando sintió algo en su pierna y los abrió para ver a lightning con alas tan blancas como su pelaje una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el viento en su cara y ver el cielo.

Los Cullen y la manada se sorprendió al ver al lobo cuando vieron como a lightning saco alas y el rabo parecía que tenía plumas tan bien era algo extrañamente hermoso a la vista y se elevó en cielo.

Voló alrededor hasta que quedo encima de lo vampiros que los perseguían, por primera lo oyeron ladrar, esa algo profundo, que salía desde la entrañas del lobo , se escuchaba como un trueno de su boca salieron miles de truenos impactando a los vampiros carbonizándolos al instante, los Cullen y la manada destruyo los pocos que quedaban.

Nessie estaba disfrutando de su vuelo con lightning hasta que es descendió, apenas tocaron tierra firme bella salió a recoger a su hija y la abrazo con fuerza rápidamente Edward y Jacob se unieron al abrazo y todos los Cullen fueron a comprobar que estuviera bien, todo escucharon un gemido vieron como lightning retraía sus alas otras vez bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a volver al bosque.

Espera – dijo Carlisle entendía porque se iba – nosotros no te consideramos una criatura oscura –

Eres bienvenido a nuestro hogar- dijo Esme

Nunca te haremos daño usted ,salvo a lo más importante para nosotros , desde el fondo de mi corazón le doy las gracias-

No me dejes- dijo Nessie que salió de los brazos de su mamá para abrazar al lobo blanco

Todos los Cullen estaban de acuerdo con la declaración de inmediato. La manada volvió a su forma humana- puede que no nos gusten- dijo Sam mirando a los vampiros – pero siempre se aceptan lobos dispuestos a matar vampiros-

Y él es uno de los mejores- dijo Seth

Leah miro al lobo blanco , era la primera vez que lo veía y en termino de lobo era muy hermoso, mucho más grande que ellos, fuerte, podía volar, botar rayos por su boca era increíble; sin embargo lo más hermoso eran sus ojos verdes. Todos lo vieron caminar a lightning a un lugar donde solo había tierra y con su pata escribió gracias. Dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Es más inteligente que estos idiotas- dijo leah

Y muchas más educado que tu- dijo Jacob mirando a la chica

¿Pero de donde es? ¿ Y hay más como él?- pregunto Sam

No sabemos de dónde viene y no hay más como el- respondió Carlisle

Nosotros le preguntamos- dijo Esme

Muy pronto volvieron a la rutina pero los Cullen sabían que los Volturi estaban detrás de esto, esto hizo que aumentaran las patrullas en la zona cada vez que había una reunión y se habla de los Volturi, lightning prestaba atención. Moviendo sus orejas cuando escucha de los vampiros.

Leah se acercó al lobo blanco en su forma de lobo mientras Nessie le leía un libro acurrucada en él, se veía muy pequeña al lado del animal, lightning levanto la cabeza para ver a leah – Renesmee ven a merendar- dijo Jacob dejando solo a los lobos – ya vengo lightning – dijo la hibrida – te traigo comida – y salió corriendo al lado del Jacob.

Leah camino hasta quedar muy cerca del lobo blanco ambos se miraron negro y verde se encontraron, el lobo blanco empezó a saltar de lado a otro indicándole que quería jugar un rato y estirar su piernas, el instinto le dijo que lo siguiera su lado animal le gusta estar cerca de lightning, ambos corrieron por el bosque persiguiéndose uno a otros. Cuando llegaron a unas rocas leah decidió volver a su forma humana.

El lobo al verla desnuda se puso una pata en ojos tapándoselos – que caballeroso- dijo leah mientras buscaba ropa detrás de las rocas- ya puedes mover la pata- lightning se acercó a ella y se sentó para quedar a su mismas altura- te molesta si- leah dijo mientras intenta tocar el pelaje de lightning ya que solo dejaba que lo tocara las vampiras mujeres el lobo blanco lamio la mano y leah comenzó a acariciarlo - tu pelaje es tan suave, y siempre se ve tan blanco-

Lightning se estaba quedando dormido mientras tenía la cabeza en el regazo de leah y ella hacia patrones en su pelaje, escucharon a Nessie llamando a lightning- buena parece que es hora de irnos- leah estaba a punto de convertirse cuando el lobo blanco le jalo la camisa suavemente, ella volteo a verlos para ver a lightning abrir sus alas, vio en esos ojos verdes cierta picardía – estas seguro- el lobo asintió con la cabeza, la cambiaformas se monto estaba muy emocionada se agarró fuerte cuando lightning despego.

Leah se encontraba extasiada todos los días no vuelas de esta manera pudo ver la reserva y la casa de los Cullen y mucho más lejos el pueblo- esto se puede poner más divertido, necesito adrenalina- el lobo empezó hacer figuras en el aire haciendo que leah se agarra fuerte se rio como hace tiempo no lo había hecho, cuando por fin viejo la casa de Cullen, el lobo fénix empezó a caer en picada- estás loco- grito ella sintió que iban a impactarse cuando este freno muy cerca del suelo.

No es justo yo también quiero volar- dijo Emmett mientras vio a leah bajarse de lightning haciendo cara de niño regañado

Es mi turno ahora- dijo Nessie

No creo que tus padres te dejen- dijo Jasper mientras todos los Cullen y la manada salía a ver

Pero tío, si leah puede yo también-

Mira Nessie que tal si después damos un paseo en mi forma de lobo si- dijo Jacob

No, tu no vuelas- dijo Renesmee , Edward no pudo evitar reír ante lo que dijo su hija

Ya ves Jacob hasta su imprimada te quiere cambiar- dijo Seth

Es que lightning es mucho mejor que él – dijo Rosalie le encanta molestar a los lobos del Quileute

Si, Nessie no estuviera imprimada creo que se fuera con lightning- dijo Edward

Y más hermoso- dijo Alice

Nessie verdad que tú me quieres- pregunto Jacob

Sí, pero ahora quiero jugar con lightning, además le traje comida- todos la manada de lobos se empezó a burlar de Jacob

No te preocupes Jacob es que ahora tiene un nuevo amigo- dijo bella reconfortando a su amigo

Leah se quedó en silencio y cerca de lightning cada vez que podía al momento de irse toda la manada, lightning se acercó y lamio la cara de leah, todos los Cullen se iban a sus habitaciones mientras Nessie dormía con el lobo fénix en la sala.

A la mañana todos escucharon una pop y salieron a ver que era solo para encontrar a Renesmee sin el lobo blanco a su lado, esta se levantó de su siesta pero lightning no se encontraba en ninguna parte, Nessie lloro por la partida de su amigo. Todos intentaron subirle el ánimo.

No fue sino hasta que Alice tuvo una visión de lightning, Edward la vio y le comento a los todos parecían emocionados por el regreso del lobo fénix pero más Nessie, luego Alice tuvo otra visión que muestras que lightning iba ser herido.

Los Cullen le dijeron a la manada sobre la visión y les pidió mantener un ojo para él ya que iba a volver aparecer cerca desde bosque donde Carlisle y Esme lo vieron por primera vez, la visión no era tan claro no podía ver más si se iba a morir o se iba a salvar.

Carlisle parecía ser único que realmente creía que Alice no podía ver más porque los lobos se involucraron, todos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de amigo; sin embargo Carlisle sabía que los fénix y los lobos fénix no pueden morir eran los únicos y verdaderos inmortales, aunque la única que le creyó era Renesmee, él no sabía todo pero conocía los mitos.

No fue sino hasta una semana después que la manada está patrullando la zona donde los vampiros Cullen habían visto a lightning, cuando escucharon los sonidos de pelea y el sonido de trueno. Todos los lobos sabían que era una buena señal ya que habían encontrado a lightning, leah era la más desesperada por llegar.

La manada se fue a la dirección de sonido mientras Seth se quedó para llamar a los Cullen, corrieron por un par de minutos. Cuando llegaron a la escena de la batalla, se sorprendieron a ver una joven mujer vampira arrodillada al lado de lightning y parecía que estaba llorando, si fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Te prohíbo que te muera me entiendes- dijo la rubia vampira acariciando al lobo fenix blanco – por fin encuentro alguien digno de ser mi compañero para toda la eternidad-

Los lobos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esto, tanto así que nadie se movió, finalmente llegaron los Cullen mientras los lobos rodeaban el claro, ninguno de ellos hizo algún sonido hasta que Edward se quedó sin aliento.

Hola Jane- dijo Edward todos se sorprendieron cuando se dio la vuelta y agacho mostrando sus dientes lista atacar a cualquiera que intentara lastimar a su compañero.

¿Qué quieres Cullen?- jane pregunto con voz amenazante.

Todos el mundo se sorprendió cuando lightning gruño y ella y bajo la cabeza, jane se dio la vuelta para arrodillarse y acuño a lightning en sus brazos para ponerlo en su regazo. Edward la miro por tiempo y luego se echó a reír. Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, entonces Edward decidió iluminarlos y aclarar las dudas a los demás presentes.

Tu sabes cómo los lobos tiene o escogen a impronta, no es así- dijo Edward mirando a los lobos, estos asintieron la cabeza.

Bueno los vampiros tenemos algo similar- dijo Edward – lo llamamos compañeros de bonos-

Si encontramos al ser con que estamos destinados a ser pareja , formamos un vínculo que no se puede romper- dijo Carlisle

Sin embargo jane no parece muy feliz sobre esto- dijo Edward este comenzó a reír, pronto los demás vampiros.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Sam mentalmente a Edward.

Bueno veras , que nuestro vinculo hace que él sea mas fuerte va a ser el dominante en la relación es algo equivalente a un alfa – dijo Edward mirando a jane- así, que si el alfa es amigo de alguien, incluso si su pareja no le gusta, esta tiene que aceptar-

Los lobos empezaron a comprender, pero querían estar seguros- por lo que lightning es el alfa y como confía en nosotros ¿esto es bueno para nosotros?- pregunto Jacob

Más o menos, una vez que se conocieron y el vínculo se hizo efectivo, Jane perdió su voluntad de atacarnos- dijo Edward – pero lo más curioso es que Jane es una de las más fuertes de los Volturi, y ahora ella es la sumisa, ella no tiene ninguna opción. Incluso si nos odia no ir contra de su alfa, y lo más divertido es que ella o sabe-

Los lobos están riendo por ahora, esto fue hasta que Carlisle se acercó a la nueva pareja, cuando jane le mostro los dientes, Carlisle levanto las manos – jane solo trato de ayudar a lightning- jane lo pensó por un momento y dejo que el doctor se acercara.

Creo que lo puedo curar- dijo Carlisle- pero necesito la ayuda de la manada , tiene algunos huesos rotos y su cuerpo está tratando de curar mucho más rápido que los lobos, tenemos que volver a romperlos y acomodarlas-

Y eso duele demasiado- dijo Jacob ya en su forma humana como los demás de la manada que ya tenían su ropa puesta.

Jane gruño a todos cuando trataron de acercase a su compañero, lightning le gruño, ella se arrodillo coloco la cabeza de lightning en su regazo, está preocupado por su compañero y sabía que iba ser duro; sin embargo ella respeta sus deseos-

Muy bien chicos- dijo Carlisle – todos tienen que sujetarlo va a ser doloroso para el- la manada y Carlisle rompió y coloco adecuadamente los huesos que habían se rompido. Cuando todo había terminado, todo los vampiros ayudaron a llevar a lightning a la casa ya que jane no dejaba que los lobos se le acerquen mucho a su compañero. Todos están ansiosos por saber que paso.

Por lo tanto jane, te importaría decime que paso- pregunto Carlisle

Hace dos semanas, que empezaron a desaparecer muchos vampiros en varias zonas- dijo Jane que acariciaba a lightning- finalmente encontramos al culpable, y conocí a rayo aquí, bueno es fácil adivinar que pasó.

Jane hablo de los esfuerzos de lightning para acabar con los Volturi, -él ha matado a todo el consejo de los vampiros, entonces fue asignada con 20 vampiros de elite para eliminarlo, cuando por fin lo rodeamos supe que era mi compañero y me revele, comenzamos a luchar y ahí fue donde demetri lastimo a lightning. Y tuve que matarlo- dijo jane con toda la calma del mundo.

No había una pasado una hora juntos la extraña pareja sin embargo jane inmediatamente lo abrazo y se negó a salir, dejaba que la hibrida lo abrazara también por el gran afecto que le tenía su compañero con ella.

Gracias por cuidar de lightning- dijo Nessie

Es mi deber es mi compañero, lo necesito- dijo jane

Bueno Jane espero que te des cuenta que tienes que cambiar tu dieta- dijo Carlisle

Que eso también , es horrible tener que soportarlos y ahora tengo que cambiar mi alimentación – lightning gruño , y jane bajo la cabeza - si querido-

Esto hizo que todos rieran, la única persona que no se reía era Leah, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otros ligeramente, ella comprendía la mentalidad de tener un alfa, ella sabía que Jane no tenía opción; sin embargo también sentía algo cada vez que miraba a lightning.

Se necesitaron dos meses de vivir de la sangre de animales, antes que Jane poco a poco empezó a aceptarlo este nuevo estilo de vida, pero ella nunca perdió su sed por los seres humanos; sin embargo aprendió a vivir con ello.

Sin embargo nadie del grupo entendía como se había unido a un animal; pero jane sabía que él no era un simple animal, no podía comprobárselo a los demás; sin embargo está segura de que lightning era más que un animal.

Había pasado tres meses más para que por fin Jane asimilara la convivencia entre los vampiros y los lobos, las personas que más toleraba era a Renesmee, Alice, Esme y Carlisle, con los demás todavía tenía cautela, lightning se había vuelto su mundo, ella está feliz de haberlo escogido, pueden que los demás no puedan hablar con él, pero ella si gracias a su vínculo mental, era un ser comprensivo, atento y siempre la anima. No le daba muy buena espina la tal Leah parecía que siempre quería acercase a su compañero, cosa que no le gusto sin embargo se aguantaba porque lightning la aprecia.

Porque tan apartada mi corazón- dijo mentalmente lightning su voz era masculina, sexy con ese acento inglés que tenía.

Bueno tu sabes que este olor- dijo mirando a lobos que comían como cerdos, lo que había preparado Esme – tras de eso el olor a comida-

Lightning se sentó a su lado y puso su cabeza en su hombro, mientras se frotaba con ella – estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Jane- la vampira lo abrazo y lo olio para ella era el cielo, ambos se apartaron y se miraron a los ojos- te ves más hermosa con tus ojos dorados ahora-

Debo agradecer a los Cullen igual por la ropa, la casa y que tengan paciencia-

O mi vampira sanguinaria tiene corazón –

Todo esto es tu culpa- dijo empujando un poco a lightning

Sino fuera por mí, vivirías en ese feo castillo, frio y sin mí- dijo mientras lamia su cara

En otra parte no muy lejos Carlisle y Esme miraban a esa pareja que se encontraba ahora persiguiéndose entre sí – Jane ha cambiado bastante- dijo Esme que ya había empezado a cogerle cariño.

O pero todavía recuerda como ser la Volturi que era- dijo Carlisle abrazando a su esposa

Nadie va a olvidar como jane casi despelleja a Emmett –

O pero se lo merecía , tanto trabajo que le costó a lightning hacerlo –

Quien iba a imaginar que lobo fénix podía hacer un corazón con un roca-

Yo creo que lightning no es un simple animal-

Es más educado que Emmett –

Todos en los Cullen y la manada sintió algo extraño en el ambiente se levantaron de una vez se agruparon, jane y lightning llegaron inmediatamente al grupo colocando Nessie en el medio, vieron como un cúpula azul los encerró.

Parece que por fin tengo tu atención- dijo una voz áspera y profunda todos miraban para todas partes, lightning se separa un poco y miro a un punto fijo, jane se adelantó para estar con él; pero lightning le gruño.

Juegos artificial de todos los colores empezaron a estallas dentro de la cúpula, lightning miro al cielo nocturno y era luna nueva, una roca apareció de nada y esta tenía un montón de runas que brillaban con la luna.

Lightning miro a todos en especial a jane, todos vieron que el camino hacia la roca – que tanto demoras- dijo una voz de mujer melodiosa y suave- lightning solo miro en lugar específico y movió lo ojos de arriba hacia abajo.

No veremos pronto- todos escucharon en sus mentes mientras el lobo fénix salto en roca

Una vez que lightning entro todos vieron como este se trasformaba en luz pura para después tomar la forma de hombre, poco a poco el brillo se fue atenuando un todos empezaron a ver como más detalle a la persona, estaba a espalda de ellos tenía el cabello negro como la noche, media como 1,80 metros, blanco que solo lo cubrió un par de pantalones, todos vieron las cicatrices en su espalda, cuando por fin volteo todos inhalaron vieron esos mismos ojos verdes que siempre los observaba.

Jane no pudo más y fue la primera en correr al frente del hombre y se detuvo en seco, mirando – lightning- dijo en susurro que todos escucharon

Hola mi vampirita- dijo el hombre esa voz, jane la conocía perfectamente, jane alzo la mano para tocar la mejilla de lightning era tibia al tacto, todos los presentes escuchaban su corazón.

¿Este eres tú? – dijo jane mirando lo guapo que era su compañero, era mucho más alto que ella

Si, tenía años que no podía volver a mi forma humana- dijo el azabache – creo que ya puedes salir luna y tú también George-

Porque eres tan aburrido Harry – dijo un hombre pelirrojo, sin una oreja con algunas arrugas detrás de él una mujer bajita de cabello rubio que sonreía con una mirada perdida

Hola Harry no sabía que ahora te juntabas con tantas personas y felicidades por encontrar a tus compañeras

Puede alguien decirnos lo que está pasando- pregunto Emmett

O si se me olvidaba, la emoción de tener pulgares- dijo Harry – porque mejor todos entramos y yo les explico todo – dijo el hombre de ojos verdes tomando la mano de jane

Toda la manada se quedó viendo a Leah esa sensación ya la conocían había pasado con Sam y con Jacob – por el amor de Dios- dijo seth, Edward leyó la mente de la manada - esto no es bueno- dijo el lector de mentes

¿Qué paso hijo?- dijo Esme mirando como lightning o Harry ahora se agarró la cabeza

Leah a imprimado a lightning-

Ante esto jane se lanzó a atacar a la cambiaformas – eres una zorra, yo sabía que estabas detrás de mi compañero- leah se transformó en lobo y ambas empezar a pelear, jane lanzo por los aires al lobo esta cayo donde estaba la mesa de la comida y corrió a destrozar a la vampira.

Esto es tan caliente- dijo Emmett – cuando tendré a dos mujeres pelando por mí-

Cállate Emmett- dijeron todos-

Estoy contigo compañero- dijo el pelirrojo – le voy a la loba-

Yo le doy a la vampira, destrózala jane-

Harry corrió hasta donde estaban sus compañeras, ya el vínculo estaba hecho por ambas partes – se detienen ahora mismo ambas- grito Harry, jane y leah se detuvieron pero se miraban fijamente.

Ella comenzó- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres

Jane, leah vamos a dentro ahora mismo las dos se van a dar la mano como seres compresivos que son- Harry abrazo a leah ya que estaba desnuda y no quería que nadie la viera, tapándola con su cuerpo

Por Merlín , va hacer una pelea de desnudo, creo que mi corazón no va a aguantar eso, ya estoy viejo-

Voltéate George o se lo diré a Angelina - dijo Harry – luna puedes- dijo mirando a leah

Claro- dijo luna caminando saco un palo de manera y con un movimiento leah tenía ropa de nuevo

Eso es magia- dijo Carlisle todos se quedaron asombrados

El azabache toma la mano de ambas y camino hasta la casa, todos los siguieron, los vampiros y la manada se sentó viendo a lightning y las dos personas que aparecieron – bueno hola a todos mi nombre es Harry James Potter- dijo el azabache que estaba en sentado entre jane y leah.

Hola buenas, este hermoso hombre que soy, me llamo George Weasly-

Y soy luna Scamander de soltera Lovegood- dijo la mujer de ojos grises

Y somos magos – dijo el pelirrojo

Y yo una bruja-

Espera la magia es real- pregunto Nessie emocionada

Claro de dónde crees que salió este- dijo George señalando a Harry

Creo que nos debes una larga explicación- dijo Carlisle

Esta es mi nueva historia, espero que comenten, este es mi regalo para todos, cumplí hace poco, cada día un poco mas viejo, comente la sigo o la borro.


End file.
